Teen Titans: Singularity
by Arokhsteel
Summary: It began with five. Unlikely heroes who would rise up to save to world. But something changed, in the void of space it only takes the tiniest shift for the greatest of changes. They came to their city, destined to join, but so came he. Once there stood five and they weathered the storm that came for them. But now stand six, and they will break the storm.


**AN: I don't own Teen Titans**

Chapter 1: Six Heroes, One Team

Deep in the empty void of space an alien ship passed the earth, its cargo ranging from the strange to the dangerous. It was in this ship loud shrieks could be heard. Several of the ship's crew, a race of amphibious humanoids, each carrying spears of a kind moved down the hall, passing various cages as they did each holding different creatures they'd caught across the cosmos, sentient or otherwise. They soon arrived at the source of the shrieks and the occasional violent shakes that plagued the ship a metal door with only a single horizontal viewport.

"The door will hold?" one of the creatures asked, eyeing the chamber warily as it shook again.

"It must!" another proclaimed, its body tense as another tremor shook the ship, a wail following after. "The alien must be delivered on schedule. Lord Trogaar has commanded it."

One shuffled nervously, "And if this…_ thing_ gets loose?"

"Then Tzorg help us all."

The door shook as its prisoner slammed into it, a scream of rage flying through the air. The aliens shook slightly as they saw two glowing green orbs glare at them balefully from the cracked view port. The eyes disappeared and a short scream followed, the door holding the prison finally giving way as it was launched from the cell. And in the darkness that remained in the cell were those hate filled eyes. Then _she_ stepped forward, arms bound in heavy shackles that covered both her forearms, the scaled armor she wore dirty and cracked. Her long hair like fire as she stared down her captors, Glowing eyes burning into them from under her face guard.

She shot forward, cursing them in her language she smashed into them using her restraints as a bludgeon. Caught off guard on how she had escaped right before them the aliens tried to react only to be swiftly defeated by the girl. The girl exited the ship through the hull, leaving several of her captors unconscious and the alarm blaring. Not knowing where she was or where else to go she flew through the empty void of space and to the Earth below her.

ΩΩΩ

I sighed irritably as I walked down the side walk, paying no mind to the people who passed me. 'Well this is boring.' I thought, idly adjusting the headphones that sat over my ears, some such music blasting into them. I yawned, my eyes scanning the various stores, catching the reflection of my blonde hair and golden eyes staring back at me and the rather worn shirt and jeans that covered my form. I glanced down, looking at pavement, making note of the cracks that it held, all the while I wanted nothing more than to slam my skull against something hard. Dear god this was boring, I scanned the horizon looking for anything, _something_, to alleviate my ever growing boredom. Suddenly an all too familiar feeling passed over me. My vision narrowed as I looked upwards, eyes catching a green comet as it sailed through the sky and crash landed somewhere off into the center of the city. A green mushroom cloud flying up from the impact.

I smirked relieved at the chance to finally do something. I rushed forward, following the line down the street with all the speed my legs could allow, my steps thundering against the asphalt.

It didn't take long for me to find the crash site, I scoffed at the word upon seeing the area, and it looked more like a war zone than an impact zone. Street lamps were bent and mangled; a car was planted firmly into the side of a building. The ground was cracked and broken.

"Damn." I whispered looking over the destruction "Someone had one hell of a party." I stepped forward, surveying the damage before a crash echoed through the air. I turned to the sound and found a trio of teens, looking around my age, standing in front of a wreaked bus, the first and largest of the teens was covered head to toe in thick sweats. His face covered by the shadow of a hood, a single glowing red something peering out from under it. Next to him was a much smaller teen, his face hidden by a purple mask, the skin of his visible mouth a forest green, his body covered in a black and purple jumpsuit with gray folded gloves and boots. The third of the trio was by far the most recognizable, a dark domino mask covering his eyes, high and dark spiky hair swept back with what must have taken a mountain of hair gel, his body covered by a red and black jumpsuit. A stylized yellow 'R' surrounded by a black circle sat over his left pectoral. His 'shirt' styled like a vest, with several yellow 'buckles' aligned in the center of his chest a dark black line under those. His shoulders and neck covered in a very cloak like cape, the outside black while the inside yellow. His waist wrapped by a multi pouch belt, leading to the totally black 'pants' and boots of his Uniform.

'So that's the famous Robin?' I thought as I began to step forward. Why is he here though and not crusading with Batman though?' I wondered as I continued forward. I didn't get far before a roar suddenly ripped through the air. A quick glance to the to the origin revealed a young girl, her skin bright orange, hair long and like fire, glowing green eyes glaring at the trio. Her hands- bound at the wrist and glowing- pointed at them as if it were a weapon. I blinked once before coming to the conclusion that she was in fact the comet that had streaked to the earth.

I didn't get much farther in that train of thought as she suddenly released a flurry of _energy blasts_ from her hands, nearly hitting Robin and the others just as they took refuge behind the ruined bus. I shook my head, exasperated. 'Can't let her wail on them.' I thought as I removed my headphones, tossing them to the side before they disappeared into nothingness.

"Time to rock." I said, launching toward the girl, "Incoming!" I shouted gaining her attention. She turned her glowing hands at me, bringing with them a storm of energy bolts. With a thought I was gone, out of her view and moving accelerating, though space before I appeared behind her my fist charged with energy. She didn't cry out when my fist hit her, but the impact must have been something as it launched her several feet to away.

"You like that?" I called out to her, " There's a hell of a lot more where that came from!" I shouted as I landed with a roll, ready to renew my attack only to be greeted with a veritable wall of energy bolts. I blinked, and found them gone, my form covered in a dark energy, as familiar buzz shot up my being. Not a second later I found myself behind the bus, Robin, Beast Boy, and the large teen looking down at my crouched form. I looked around, confused by my sudden teleportation, not one that I had initiated; I found the most likely source when I caught sight of a fourth person. A girl, her body obstructed by a dark blue cloak, her face hidden by the shadow of hood she wore, the only thing visible was that of her purple eyes, regarding me with slight intrigue.

"How'd you do get behind her like that?" The green teen asked, suddenly appearing in front of my face. I took a moment to take in how stupid his mask looked on him before I pushed myself up, stretching as I did so.

"Teleportation my green comrade." I said, rolling my shoulders ignoring the confused look he shot me. "Thanks for the port." I said, glancing to the girl. "Those blasts would have taken me out." She gave a quick nod of acknowledgement. "So what's the plan of attack?" The large teen scoffed, the red light under his hood flashing briefly.

"Pretty boy here says stand down." He said, thumbing at the Boy Wonder. I shot him a confused look, which he promptly ignored as he stepped away from the bus, and slowly made his way to the girl. The second she saw his approach she raised her arms, hands glowing threateningly. She shouted something, gibberish to my ears but was probably her own language. Robin however managed to get it through he didn't want to fight, holding out what I assumed to be a lockpick. Upon seeing the item the girl visibly relaxed, lowering her arms, her glowing eyes dying down. He toyed with the restraints for a moment before they fell apart, freeing the girl's limbs. She shook her limbs once, and looked at the boy wonder once before she did something I don't think anyone expected.

She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him full on the mouth.

The four of us stood there for a moment regarding the absurdity of the seen before us with incredulity. The kiss was however abruptly when the girl shoved him away and onto his dumbstruck ass.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" She said suddenly, in _English_. I blinked twice as the girl lifted off the ground and raced off into the sky, becoming little more than a dot in the dark sky. I walked up to the Sidekick taking note of the rather shocked and faraway look on his face.

"Well," the large teen began, "whoever she was, the girl knows how to make an impression."

Beast Boy smirked, "I think we made a good Impression. Crazy space girl's gone. City saved. Mission accomplished." He turned to Robin, smiling as the sidekick picked himself up. "Right sir?"

The boy wonder shot the green skinned teen a sideways glance. "Seriously. Stop calling me that."

"Roger." He confirmed, giving a stiff salute.

"Looks like we're done here. Appreciate the help" Robin said as he began to walk down the street.

"You're going to track her down." The cloaked girl stated. Her eyes evaluating the teen hero.

"She might be a threat. I need to find that out." He shot back smoothly..

"Probably fishing for another kiss." The large teen snarked with a roll of his eye.

I smirked and nudged the giant with an elbow, taking note of how metal like his torso felt. "Yeah right?" I said nonetheless, "How much you want to bet there was tongue?" Robin hitched in his walk ever so slightly; one might have missed it if they weren't looking. Unfortunately for him, I was. "Ha! There was tongue wasn't there!" I called out. Smirking as the teen hung his head slightly muttering something under his breath. Beast Boy capitalized on the moment as he stepped forward. "Hey si-, Robin, Do you maybe-"he began, only to be silenced by a wave of the young hero's hand.

"Sorry, just went solo. I'm not really looking to team up." He said taking a short step away from the changeling. Beast boy turned to look at the girl only for her to shake her head, almost sadly and turn away.

"I shouldn't…" she said, taking slow steps away from them. Beast Boy deflated somewhat before he looked to the large teen, his smile returning full force.

"Then how about you and me?" he asked, suddenly appearing in front of the giant. "It's been forever since I've got to hang out with anyone since I quit the Doom Patrol." He stepped closer to the teen, clearly not noticing the dark look in his lone eye. "This is gonna be fun! Can we play video-"His happy ramblings were interrupted when the teen snarled, ripping his hood off, exposing the dark gun metal that covered the entirety of his upper left side cheek extending over his head to his neck. A single angular red 'eye' glowing brightly.

"There!" he growled, pointing an accusing finger at the metal faceplate. "Take a good, long look! I had an accident and now I'm a monster." His arm dropped to his side, a scowl etched into his face. "A Cyborg." He said spitting the word like it was poison.

"Cyborg?" the changeling echoed, almost testing the word. "Cool. You're like Robot man 2.0" he chirped happily, appearing and disappearing around the massive teen's frame.

"You're a weird little dude, you know that?" he deadpanned

"ha, You called me dude."

The teen tossed his hood back on, turning away from the boy. It was only then I took notice of the shadow that had passed over me. I glanced upwards, eyes widening in surprise. "Uh… might want to look up sports fans." I said looking up at a giant orange ship passing just above the roof tops.

"DUDE!"

ΩΩΩ

"Well. This is weird." I said, taking in the sheer magnitude of aliens that were being deployed by the drop pod. "I did not wake up expecting to be caught in an interspecies man hunt."

"They told us not to interfere." The cloaked girl spoke.

I smiled widely, "Clearly they don't understand the human animal." I said, rolling my shoulders. "Yes means no. No means Yes. And stay out of it means-"

"Feel free to join the party." Robin finished, cracking a few knuckles.

The cyborg turned to the shorter teen, "You're still going after her. Aren't you?"

"Can we come too?" The boy wonder turned, looking over the four of us before he smirked.

"Suppose I could team up. Just this once." I smiled at the teen hero. 'I get to go on a heroic adventure with Robin, a changeling, a cyborg, and a magic user to save a city.' I thought proudly as I puffed my chest out a little. 'Awesome.' We began to walk in the direction the alien girl had flown off in but I stopped when I noticed we were short one. I turned to see her standing still, her frown visible despite her shadowed visage.

"You in for this?" I asked. She shook her head, turning away from the four of us.

"I'm not the hero type." She sighed. "Trust me. If you knew who- what I really am, you wouldn't want me around." Robin stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulder. "We know enough." He said, smiling at the girl. I shrugged, "Well, we don't know your name." I turned to the cyborg. "Or yours." Both of them rolled their eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Call me Raven."

"Victor."

I smiled at the two giving a quick nod to them. "Alright then. I'm Warren." I said turning to look at the alien ship as it hovered over the city. "Now let's find us an alien."

**ΩΩΩ**

It was rather interesting to see the aliens search every nook and cranny for the girl. Although in retrospect it shouldn't have been that difficult given how easily we all found her to begin with but to be honest she wasn't really attempting to hide, what with all the chaos she was causing. I peeked around the corner, At first glance they were big but didn't look all that fast, or smart, I'd bet I could take a couple of them but I'd get overwhelmed quickly. I turned back to the others shrugging slightly. "Got any ideas?" I asked. Robin nodded "We need some way to track-"

"She's near." Raven said suddenly, earning confused looks from the four of us. "I can sense things." She said quietly, glancing downwards.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." Beast boy stated, before he morphed into a green and black bloodhound. Victor shrugged, tapping the left side of his hooded head, "My eye has advanced telescopic, thermal, and X-ray vision. If she's around I might just see her." He said, his eye glowing slightly.

"I've got her scent!" Beast boy exclaimed, morphing back afterwards.

Victor turned, red eye focusing on something of in the distance. "I see her."

With that we took off. When we found her she was in a Movie rental place, stuffing her face with various snacks and foods, some with the wrappers on.

"Uh…" Beast boy began, "Those taste better without the wrapper." The girl paused in her junk food feast, dropping the bucket of pop corn she had picked up. The alien turned with a snarl, her eyes burning, and an energy orb cradled in each hand. We all jumped back a bit, Robin threw up his hands defensively.

"It's all right." He assured, "We're friends, remember?" I chuckled nervously as I eyed the orbs.

"Sorry about that whole punching you thing by the way." I said quickly, trying my best to smile disarmingly. The girl however ignored me, her attention focused on the boy wonder.

"Friends? Why?" she asked, advancing slightly towards us. "For what purpose did you free me?"

"Just, trying to be nice?" the teen hero tried, as he shrugged.

" 'Nice'?" the girl asked, as if testing the word. "We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is 'wrutha'" her eyes narrowed. "_Weak_." She spat the word like it was poison.

"Well around here 'nice' means 'nice'." Victor spoke, pointing a large finger at the alien girl. "How very eloquently put." I deadpanned, shooting the man a look he promptly ignored. "And if you want us to keep being nice, you'd better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner."

The girl was quite for a moment, before her eyes died down, the orbs shrinking into nothingness. "Not prisoner." She corrected, folding her hands over one another. "I am… prize." She bowed her head slightly in shame. "The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel. To live as their servant."

"And the Citadel are…?" Raven began, stepping forward slightly.

"Not nice." The girl finished, green eyes hardening.

"Then you're not going with them." Robin said as he stepped forward. "Not if I-" he paused, before shaking his head. "Not if _we_ have anything to say about it."

"Yeah!" I shouted, pumping a fist. "Now let's go kick us some lizard ass!" Fate must have been listening because no sooner did one of the store walls explode, pelting us with light debris. I looked thought the hole to see a metric crap ton of Gordanians on the other side.

"There she is!" one called, "Seize her!" They charged, brandishing golden spears. The six of us exchanged glances before we charged forward. Victor slammed his fists downward, catching one with a heavy crack across its head. Beast boy shifted into a Rhino, rushing through them as if they were nothing. The girl flew forward, barreling through multiple enemies, Robin had out a quarterstaff and was spinning and kicking all over the place, he had a veritable five foot killzone around him. I smirked as I dodged an energy blast from one of their spears; I smirked before snapping my fingers, a portal briefly opening before me absorbing the Gordanian's attacks before I closed it. I laughed at their dumbfounded faced before opening a second portal behind them. "What goes around come around!" I shouted as they were suddenly assaulted by several much more potent energy blasts.

A quick glance to the side and I caught sight of Victor coming underfire. He jumped and flipped pretty impressively for somebody of his size but was unable to dodge the majority of energy fire. I turned and dissapeared, shooting for the group of Gordanians that had attacked. They turned too late as I teleported between them. I smirked as I spun around catching all of them and launching them into some premade portals. With a thought an exit portal appeared a ways off, launching several Gordanians put of it and rather painfully into the side of a building. I landed with in a crouch, pushing myself to my feet just in time to catch sight of Victor as smoke drifted off his unharmed form.

"Damn it!" he growled, his red eye glaring murderously at his now tattered disguise allowing all to see the cybernetic body it had hidden. He leapt forward, smacking into another one of the invaders, tossing the alien around like a rag doll before launching him at a group of his compatriots. The Gordanains huddled closely together their red eyes focused on the six of us. I smirked at the group, stepping forward as I used a portal to warp the air around us, creating a rather the rather badass, if I do say so myself, effect of making the wind blow at us in a dramatic, and awesome, fashion.

"Want a pro tip?" I asked as Robin and Beast boy stood beside me, the latter twirling his quarterstaff with a flourish.

"Start running." Raven stated from above us, various cars and debris held in her magic. "Now." I felt a shadow fall over my as the air shifted to my right, revealing beast boy had shifted into a damn T-rex. The changeling roared at the group, the sound echoing off the buildings and sending the search party running with their tails between their legs, literally. When the aliens were far out of sight he changed back, smiling rather triumphantly.

"I believe your expression is 'Thanks'." We all turned to the alien girl, nodding to her.

"Had to be my suit." I heard Victor grouse, fussing over the shreds do his disguise. "So?" Beast boy questioned, "You look way cooler without it." Victor shot the young hero a small glare, "Like I'll take fashion advice from the little green guy in a goofy mask." Beast boy recoiled, a frown marring his face.

"Goofy?" he questioned, "But my mask is cool, right Raven?" he looked to the mage only to receive a negative shake of the head. "Warren?" he turned to me, green eyes enlarging rather comically. I shrugged, "I never really bothered with masks, I'm not a known hero. Besides, why would I cover _this_ face?" I joked lightly.

"What about my Secret Identity?" The changeling pushed, his voice quivering.

"What secret Identity?" Raven scoffed, "You're _green._" The teen looked at her for a moment, attempting to formulate some form of answer but came up with nothing. He sighed once before removing the mask, pointed ears and mint green hair shaking free from their confines.

"This isn't over." Robin announced, "now that we've interfered-" "Trogaar will strike harder." The girl continued, "It is only a matter of time." Suddenly light arced across the dark sky and the Gordanaian Leader appeared over the sky again.

"Well that was fast." I mumbled eyes focusing on the invader.

**"****Fools!"** The hologram bellowed **"The earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city sdhall be destroyed."** And then he was gone, the Gordanaian Battleship moved in closer to the city, a rather cannon like section glowing ominously.

"Great." Raven deadpanned as she looked upwards. "You said it." I said glancing up at the ship.

"So after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store," Beast Boy began as he took in the monstrosity of a spaceship. "We've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our town?"

"Go team." Victor droned, his hands clenched

The alien girl suddenly rounded on Robin, eyes alight. "All the fault is yours! I commanded you to leave me alone, but you insisted on the 'being nice'." The boy wonder growled as he stepped forward, pointing an accusing finger at her. "My fault? You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention they have a gigantic particle weapon?" I sighed, rubbing my head as beast boy began to rant at Victor. The volume increased before I couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" "QUITE!" I blinked before turning to Raven who had also shouted out next to me. The girl blinked and then noticed all our eyes on her and shrunk slightly into her cloak, a cloak which I could have sworn turned gray for an instant.

Robin shook his head, the angry scowl falling from his face. "It doesn't matter how we got into this mess." He said, looking at all of us. "We're in it and we will get out of it. Together." We all nodded in agreement. "Good." He turned. "We've got a city to save."

I stepped forward. "Well," I groaned, stretching out the kinks in my arms, "I'm all for it. All those in favor of kicking some Gordainian ass raise your hand and say Aye." I Beast boy's hand went up almost instantly, while Victor gave me an amused look, the alien girl blinked a few times I could swear I saw question marks pop up above her head as she glanced to Robin.

ΩΩΩ

A light shiver rose through my being as Raven enveloped us in some of her magic, the dark energy transporting us onto the ship. After shaking off the mild nausea I felt at being teleported by something other than myself I made a quick look around to find we were in an empty corridor

"Brr, that dark energy stuff gives me the-" Beast Boy began only to stop short when he noticed the look Raven was giving him. "It's cool!" he chirped, louder than he should have,

"Quite." Robin called back as he peered out into another hall. "We need to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time." He moved, his feet carrying him soundlessly across the floor, Beast Boy and the alien following. I would have moved myself if I hadn't noticed that Raven yet to move.

"Mind telling us why you're always by yourself." I nearly jumped when Victor spoke behind me.

"You heard the kid." The mage deadpanned. "I don't exactly fit in." I blinked before shaking my head.

"That kid is green, and can turn into animals which are also green. Robin was trained by a man who makes his living dressing up like a bat and beating the tar out of people with his bare hands." I pointed to Victor, "He's can bench press a bus, she's an alien. And I'm a teleporter with a minor obsession with cheese." I smiled at the girl. "you fit in perfectly." I placed a hand on her shoulder ushering her forward. As we got closer to the main group I picked up on something the alien girl was saying.

"-only my _knorffka _has shown me such kindness." I blinked once. 'How do you not have any idea what nice is but still have the general concept of kindness down?' I thought.

"Guy's?" We all turned to the changeling. "Cover's blown." He said, his body shifting into a tiger. True enough Gordanian soldiers came in from both sides.

"Well then." Robin began, pulling out his quarter staff. "Let's ask for some directions." I smirked as I cracked my knuckles before dipping a hand into a pocket, producing a single marble.

"No need." I said as a small portal opened in front of me, "I can make us a path." Then with a flick of my thumb I launched the small orb into the portal. It exited the other end almost instantly, ripping through the air with a loud crack and slamming into one of the foot soldier with the force of a small car.

ΩΩΩ

Trogaar jumped at the sound, multiple explosions, sounding off from behind him. The tyrant spun on his heel, glaring at the new hole that had been made in his ship and the six teens standing atop a mound of unconscious warriors. The alien growled as observed them. "I had expected, this world's Justice League for the setbacks, perhaps a Lantern." He sneered, "Not a handful of insolent children playing hero!"

"We aren't children." Victor bit back.

"We're a team." Robin continued, "GO!"

And like that they broke apart, Warren smashed into the first Gordanian he came near using him as a shield as he rammed into more of them. Energy bolts flooded the area; Victor started using one of the Gordanians as his personal hammer. Raven used her powers defensively, shielding the group from other all harmful attacks. However the teens soon found themselves being pushed back, the Gordanians matching them blow for blow.

"Victor!" Warren called, dodging as haymaker from one of the troops, only to be blindsided by another. The teen grit his teeth as his vision waned before he spun around launching several speeding marbles at his attacker. "I don't suppose you have some kind of weaponry built in do you?"  
>"I can try and find something!" he called back, grinding his teeth as he pressed against the alien.<p>

"Stay back!" Raven suddenly roared. All focused on her as her eyes took on a silver glow. "Stay away from my friends!"

"**Azerath Metrion Zinthos!**" The result was an explosion that ripped through the alien ship's command center, causing a chain reaction that ultimately brought the ship down into the harbor. When the ship settled in the water Trogaar forced his bruised and burned body upwards, growling as he glared at the robe clad mage, The alien tyrant weakly raised a clawed hand, as if to strike before a blast of energy slammed into the Gordanian, launching him away from Raven and into unconsciousness. Victor gave a glance at his now cannon like arm before he smirked.

"Alright, Imma only gonna say this once. Booyah."

ΩΩΩ

Hours later the teens stood on the small island the drop pod had been deployed, watching as the sun make its appearance, shining streams of gold and crimson light as it did so.

"Quite a view." Raven spoke, breaking the silence between the teens.

"Somebody could build a house out here." Victor agreed, idly saving the video of the sunrise to his memory banks, one of the advantages of having half an electronic brain.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine," Beast boy affirmed, smiling "And the beach."

"And don't particularly mind the giant alien drop pod that will slowly encourage you to take over the world using subliminal messaging." Warren added, giving the green youth a light shove.

Raven smiled lightly, amethyst eyes shining in slight amusement, "You two are kind of funny." She allowed, only to immediately regret it as the changeling rounded on her with large unbelieving eyes. "Really!? I know jokes!" he announced happily, not noticing Raven's sudden look of 'Do not want!'

"Please." Spoke a soft voice, prompting the five teens to turn to see the alien girl, her attire changed. Most notably she seemed to have removed the armor plating and her face guard. "I look nice?" She asked, smiling at them.

Warren chuckled giving Robin a quick nudge. "Yep! Right Rob?" he asked, earning a slight glare from the Boy wonder as he stepped forward.

"We still don't know your name." The girl smiled nodding her head as she did so. "Koriand'r." She provided, "But in your language it is 'Starfire'." She turned to the others, "I thank you all for your bravery and your help. And I wish to ask permission, "She paused shuffling on her feet. "To remain here, where the people are most strange, but also most kind." She focused her gaze on Robin, blushing lightly as she did.

"Rake it in Lovebirds!" Warren called out, earning him a half hearted glare from the former sidekick. "And welcome to Earth Starfire."

"You don't need our permission to stay, but… you have our friendship." Raven announced, giving the girl a nod.

"Guess we could all use some new friends." Victor voiced, "Besides we made up a pretty good team."

"Cyborg and I thought we might want to keep in touch." Robin began, reaching into his utility belt. "So we made these." The teen then presented several yellow, walkie-talkie looking devices.

"Nice." Warren praised, tossing the comm. once into the air before snatching it up again. "So then guys. You do realize what this makes us right?"

"Hero's?" Beast boy attempted only to get a negative shake.

"No, we're a team. Like the Justice League, or maybe like the GL corp." Warren turned to the sun, smirking as he did so. "We're gonna need a kick ass name, and a base…"The teen trailed off as he listed several things much to the other's amusement.

"Warren…" Robin called out, pulling the teen out of his ramblings, "You're going to need an alias and a uniform long before we get a Rocket." The blonde teen nodded, he was quite for a moment. He smiled when he spoke again, "How about Rift?" He suggested, getting a number of shrugs from his new found team mates.

"Well it fits you, if a bit nonsensical." Raven allowed.

The teen shrugged before giving his lightly singed clothing a quick check. "Now how the hell am I going to get a uniform?" he asked. Robin smiled, patting the teleporter on the back. "I can get that done, I know a guy," he offered, getting an appreciative look from the blond teen.

"We need to do one thing first." The teen began, gesturing out to the city and the now wrecked Gordanian prison ship. "The city's gonna need some cleaning up and we have no idea what else was in that ship besides Starfire. We've got some hunting to do." The boy wonder sighed, nodding as he did so.

"True but at least we won't be alone." He stated, seeing a very familiar aircraft pass over the city and towards them. Soon after a number of much smaller forms became clear in the sky making one thing clear: the League had arrived.


End file.
